


Deals made.

by Vincent_Ramone



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vincent_Ramone/pseuds/Vincent_Ramone
Summary: Link needs to buy the bombs permanently but is short on cash. Good thing Ravio is willing to strike a deal.
Relationships: Link/Ravio (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 96





	Deals made.

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently I can't help but write smut all the time. That and I feel there isn't enough Ravio x Link stuff out there.

Sunlight poured through the window at the back of Link's home. The sound of wet slurping filling the air paired with light moans coming from the hero's lips.

Link is currently leaning against a table that Ravio has set up in his home watching his dick get repeatedly swallowed up by the merchants mouth.  
Ravio is really good at this. He takes all of him down his throat so easy and sucks so hard all around him. And his tongue explores all of him as he bobs his head.

Link had walked in needing to buy bombs permanently but was about a hundred rupees short. So Ravio had given him a choice. "You can go off for more money or we can make a... Different arrangement"

Then Ravio had kissed him. Link had accepted this kissing back. Ravio then got onto his knees to open up Link's pants. Leading to where we are now. Link is very happy about this situation. From the glimpses he got of the merchants face below the bunny hood the man is cute and he had more than once thought about doing something with the normally shy man.

Link averted his attention from the lips wrapped around his cock to the rest of Ravio. One of the merchants hands obviously in his own pants and he certainly isn't touching his dick. Ravio is fingering himself.

Ravio pulled off with a wet pop and slowly stands. Link pulled him in for another kiss before letting him bend over the table.

Ravio put his weight on the table and lifted his robe over his lower half revealing his tights have been already lowered exposing his worked open hole and erect penis. Link can feel himself throb looking at the pink pucker that's waiting for him. An idea coming to mind.

Since Ravio was kind enough to make him all slick. He should do the same. Ravio felt the hero's hands on his ass spreading his cheeks open instead of the blunt spongy head of an erection however he felt the slick flexible muscle of the hero's tongue.

Ravio let out a squeaking gasp and moaned heavily. He gripped the table cloth and grinded back into the electrical pleasure jolting through his ass right to the tip of his dick.

Ravio had only ever been fucked before. No one else has ever put their tongue there like Link. He feels the slow laps across his entrance. The gentle circles around his rim. Then the suction on his hole. Then Links tongue went inside.

Ravio quickly became a babbling mess praising Link in a hazy pleasured state as he tries to get used to this new experience.

"Yes! Oh fuck Link this feels so good!" He shouted.

Link chuckled as he worked only pulling away once Ravio is absolutely dripping wet both from his saliva around his ass and his cock leaking pre cum.

Link stood tall one hand on Ravio's hip the other on his cock to aim. Head against the opening Link slowly pushed in. They both moan together Ravio feeling so wonderfully full and Link feeling the tight soft heat of Ravio's body.

"Haaah, you're so deep inside me!" Ravio exhaled shakily. The feeling of Link's hips resting against his ass the touch of Link's balls against the back of his own.

Link grunted he slowly dragged himself back then rolled his hips right back. He kept this relaxed pace wanting to savor just how magic Ravio feels all around him. It's been a while since he's even had time to touch himself let alone have sex. He's sure if he starts too quickly he'll be cumming before they even truly begin.

Ravio bites his lower lip. Link isn't just long he's also a little thick and really stretches him inside. Each languid push dragging the solid flesh against his prostate sending waves of shuddering joy throughout his body.

"Need it! Link! Fuck me! Please!" Ravio whined.

He needs to feel this even more! Link now has both hands on the merchants hips. He once again slowly pulled back only to roughly slam in, the clap of flesh connecting drowned out by the sinful wail he pulled from Ravio's throat.

Link began to build up speed slamming hard with each entry. Ravio unconsciously clamps down and massages Links cock with his soft walls.

The moans are like music to Link. The clap of flesh a metronome to keep rhythm all with the visual of his erection disappearing into one of the tightest holes he's ever had the pleasure of fucking.

Ravio can just tell his eyes are rolling back into his head. His vision is blurring and all he can feel is what Link is doing to him. Spearing the bundle of nerves in his butt with every thrust. The hot filling stretch against his most inner walls. Link giving him the kind of fucking he has wanted for so long.

The grip on his hips is getting stronger his vision is nearly white. The sounds of himself like a wanton whore the protesting sound of the table and Links grunts all while his body buzzed with pure feel good a call of "Ra-Ravio!" From Link's voice and the flood of hot cum pumping hard and fast inside him was what sent him over.

Ravio came hard as Link fucked him through both of their climaxes. Link pumping sticky seed as deep as possible and Ravio's walls milking him for it as his body spasmed with orgasmic shudders.

The pair huffed trying to catch a breath as they slow down. Link flopped forward resting on top of Ravio as his swollen erection deflated his spend dripping into the puddle of Ravio's own cum on the floor.

Link eventually slipped out with a very slick noise and the vision of Ravio's well used fuck hole marked and overflowing with his jizz nearly made him hard again. He's just too worn out right now to go again so soon.

Ravio is hardly conscious. His vision returned to him eventually and the feeling of all their juices dripping in and out of him had him give a truly satisfied sigh.

"You don't, even have, to give me rupees, anymore. Just fuck me, like that, each time." Ravio panted out between breaths.

Link gently rubbed the man's ass in agreement then helped him to the bathroom. Link had found just how cute Ravio really is, looking like himself but with pretty raven black hair and shining green eyes.

Link helped Ravio to the bed next both of them cuddling close. Ravio's head comfortably laying on Link's chest. Link kissed his forehead before drifting off for a much needed nap.


End file.
